fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Oloidin
The Oloidin is a decent Neopteron first introduced in Monster Hunter Y. It can be fought in Low Rank, High Rank, Gou Rank, and G Rank quests. Physiology Oloidin is very similar to the the real life yellow-spotted millipede. It is grey in color, with 2 yellow stripes running down its body. It also has mid-sized eyes, small legs near its posterior, and droopy antenna that stand up when the Neopteron is enraged. As well as this, it has ridges running down the sides of its body, lots of legs on each segment, and a small head with semi-large, centipede-esque mouthparts. Habitats It likes to hide in moist, dimly-lit places, so it can be seen in the Everwood, Sunken Hollow, Tropics, and Jurassic Frontier. Attacks Bite: Oloidin will rear up and bite at a hunter aside of it. This attack does moderate damage, and when Oloidin is enraged, it inflicts Defense Down. Rush: Oloidin will rush at a hunter and deal damage and knockback if the attack hits him/her. Acid Spit: Oloidin will rear up before shooting a ball of acid at a hunter. This attack inflicts Defense Down. Triple Acid Spit: Oloidin will do its famed Acid Spit 3 times in a row. Block: Oloidin will curl up in a ball and stay static for 10 seconds before straightening itself back onto the ground. This attack is harmless. Roll: Oloidin will curl itself up into a wheel before rolling at a hunter. This attack is powerful. Underground Burrow: Oloidin will dig into the ground and burrow around for a limited time before smashing its head through the surface and crawling out. This attack does moderate damage. Water Beam: Oloidin will rear up and shoot a beam of water at a hunter, similar to Daimyo Hermitaur. This attack inflicts Waterblight. Super Acid Spit: When enraged, Oloidin's antenna will stand up straight, and its mouthparts will become drenched in acid. It will then rear up, hiss, and act fatigued for a few seconds, right before shooting a large ball of acid at a hunter. Once the acid ball hits something, it will form a puddle of acid that inflicts Defense Down on anyone who touches it. Pheromone Cloud: Oloidin will rear up a bit, curl its body up, and spray a jet of pheromone gas. Hunters who are exposed to the cloud are inflicted with Soiled, and will also become a target of any nearby small Neopterons, who will descend into a temporary state of insanity and viciously attack the hunters until the effects wear off. Cyanide Cloud: Oloidin will rear up a bit, curl its body up, and spray a jet of cyanide. Hunters who are exposed to the cloud are inflicted with Poison. Around The World in 80 Days: Oloidin will curl itself up into a wheel, roll around the whole area, and smash into a hunter. This attack is powerful. Ceiling Hit: Oloidin will crawl up a wall and onto a ceiling/canopy before hanging down and swiping its body at a hunter; once it swipes its body, it will curl up and fall down. This attack is powerful. Konchu Armor: Oloidin will rear up, spray a small jet of pheromone gas, and summon 8 Konchu to climb on its back and serve as an extra layer of protective armor. The only way you could get rid of the Oloidin's extra armor layer is by knocking the Konchu off; however, you can kill the Konchu before they climb on the Oloidin's back. Konchu Throw: After it takes a bit of damage in its Konchu Armor mode, Oloidin will fling its body backwards, throwing all the Konchu on its back at hunters behind it. This attack does moderate damage. Pinball Roll (G-Rank Only): Oloidin will curl itself into a wheel before rolling into a wall at full speed. Once it hits a wall, it will bounce around the whole area. If it hits a hunter during this attack, it will stun him/her. Ceiling Grab (G-Rank Only): Oloidin will crawl up a wall and onto a ceiling/canopy before hanging down; however, instead of swiping its body at a hunter, it will grab him/her with its jaws, curl up, and bite at a hunter a few times (inflicting Defense Down). It will then drop the hunter before falling back on the ground. Intro Quest: Jeepers Creepers Location: Great Forest Area 7 Synopsis: In the large tree-made cave, Vespoids fly around while Hornetaurs and Konchu crawl around on the floor. One Konchu investigates a small acid puddle on the ground. All of a sudden, all the Neopterons start acting weirdly, and a larger, millipede-like Neopteron crawls into the area and orders the Konchu to crawl onto its back with a pheromone cloud. Once they do, it looks around, spits a ball of acid, and flings all the Konchu off its back before rearing up again and hissing. Armor Blademaster *Fire: -10 *Water: +5 *Thunder: -10 *Ice: 0 *Dragon: 0 Gunner *Fire: -10 *Water: +5 *Thunder: -10 *Ice: 0 *Dragon: 0 Trivia *Due to Oloidin's heavily-armored body, only its head can be attacked. *When low on stamina, Oloidin will fall over when rolling. **It will also fall over after its Block. *When low on stamina, Oloidin will either eat any nearby vegetation, or eat Kelbi and Slagtoth. *Oloidin will almost always start in an area with any small Neopterons in it. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Defense Down Monster